The Good Sports (script)
Tosha: '(first lines) I want to be a cowgirl. *'Kids: 'No! *'Tosha: 'I know, how about baseball hat. *'Juan: 'Yeah! *(The barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: 'Woah, I love sports. *'Kids: 'Barney. *'Barney: 'Well, hi everybody! *'Tosha: 'Hey, Barney, how do i look? *'Barney: 'Oh, Tosha. i like your baseball hat. *'Tosha: 'Thanks, Barney. *'Barney: 'Oh, you're very welcome. I like to play (music starts Let's Play Together) together. I love to play with you Run and jump all day Everything we do is Fun when I'm with you *'Barney and Kids: 'Let's play together It's what we love to do Let's play together I love to play with you *'Barney: 'I'm glad you're here today Now we can pretend Or we can play our favorite games With all our special friends *'Barney and Kids: 'Let's play together It's what we love to do Let's play together I love to play with you Let's play together It's what we love to do Let's play together Have fun the whole day through *'Barney: 'When it's a rainy day, We can be inside and play As long as I'm with you, We'll have lots to do *'Barney and Kids: 'Let's play together It's what we love to do Let's play together Have fun the whole day through Let's play together It's what we love to do Let's play together I love to play with you. (music ends) *(all exclaim) *'Barney: 'I love to play with friends. *'Baby Bop: 'Hi everybody. *'Kids: 'Hi. *'Barney: 'Oh, hi there, Baby Bop. *'Baby Bop: 'Hi Barney. What's should do it! *'Juan: We're doing sports. *'Shawn: '''Do you want to play, Baby Bop. *'Baby Bop: 'Sure! *'Tosha: 'But... we need a sports we wear. *'Barney: 'Oh, i think we have more than that! *(uses magic, and they all have sports wear) *'Kids: 'Wow! *'Min: 'Neet. *'Juan: 'They're cool. *'Shawn: 'Come on, everybody, let's go to the playground we can have sports. *'Barney: 'Me too! *(Barney, Baby Bop, and kids go to the playground and fade to the playground) *'Barney: 'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Sports". *(all exclaim) *'Barney: 'The games are here! (music starts Games) I just love to playing games. When we're together, There's nothing better Than playing a game with a friend With games we all know, We can get up and go We can make up New games and pretend! Laughing and running Or singing a song Climbing and jumping, all day long I love it when we play Together, playing *'Barney and Kids: 'Games *'Baby Bop: 'There's nothing like playing 'em *'Barney and Kids: 'Games *Juan: Everyone loves to play *'Barney and Kids: 'Games! *'Barney: 'Let's keep on playin' our games! *'Tosha: 'Dancin' along, We could play all day long! *'Shawn: 'We never get tired of the fun! *'Juan and Min: 'There's always a new game Or one with a new game A game we can teach everyone. *'Shawn: 'There are many outdoor games That we love to play And others we save for a rainy day *'Barney: 'As long as we're playing *'Barney and Kids: 'Together, playing games *'Baby Bop: 'There's nothing like playing 'em *'Barney and Kids: 'Games! *'Juan: 'Everyone loves to play *'Barney and Kids: 'Games! *'Barney: 'Let's keep on playin' our games! *'Barney and Baby Bop: 'Games, *'Min: 'there's nothing Like playing 'em *'Barney and Baby Bop: 'Games! *'Tosha: 'Everyone loves to play *'Barney and Baby Bop: 'Games! *'Shawn: 'Let's keep on playin' our games! (music ends) I just love to playing games. *'Barney: 'Hey, i know another good sport well it's not playing games. *'Juan: 'What is it! *'Barney: 'Antoher sport it's not basketball, it is... baseball game! *(music starts Take Me Out To The Ball Game) *'Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: 'Take me out to the ball game. Take me out with the crowd. Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks. I don't care if I ever get back. Let me root, root, root for the home team. If they don't win, it's a shame. For it's one... two... three strikes you're out *(the throw the ball and than he shawn hit the ball) *'Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: '''At the old ball game. (music ends) *: Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts